


We are gonna be late... again

by goldberry90



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bath Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Christmas fic, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Top Crowley (Good Omens), my first ineffable smut fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldberry90/pseuds/goldberry90
Summary: Aziraphale e Crowley dovrebbero prepararsi per andare a Tadfield, ad assistere alla recita di Natale dei Quelli.Peccato vi siano attività decisamente più piacevoli a distrarli...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	We are gonna be late... again

Avrebbero fatto tardi anche quella volta, Aziraphale ne era certo.  
La recita sarebbe cominciata da lì in capo a un’ora, nel piccolo teatro della scuola media di Tadfield, e nè lui nè Crowley erano in condizioni, come dire… presentabili?  
Non c’era mezza possibilità che riuscissero a rendersi tali e a raggiungere il paesino dell’Oxfordshire con così poco tempo a disposizione, nemmeno facendo affidamento sulla guida sconsiderata di Crowley.  
Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale, dopotutto, e il traffico di Londra, già assurdo in condizioni normali, in quelle occasioni arrivava al congestionamento totale.  
Aziraphale sospirò e scoprì che stranamente l’idea di tardare non lo turbava poi così tanto.  
A voler essere sinceri non lo turbava affatto.  
Si abbandonò totalmente contro il petto del demone, seduto dietro di lui nella vasca da bagno.  
Il fiato caldo di Crowley gli solleticò un orecchio, e un brivido percorse tutto il corpo di Aziraphale quando l’altro gli imprigionò il lobo fra i denti.

Con una convinzione inferiore allo zero per cento, Aziraphale provò comunque a rimettersi in sesto.  
 _Era pur sempre un angelo, santo cielo!_  
“Dovremmo… ahm, dovremmo cominciare a prepararci, Crowley…”  
Per tutta risposta la lingua serpentina di Crowley si sostituì ai denti, in quella dolce tortura inflitta alle sue povere orecchie.  
“Mmmh, ma davvero, angelo?”  
 _Quella voce… Quella era peccato allo stato puro_ : Aziraphale si lasciò sfuggire un miagolio, coprendosi la bocca per l’imbarazzo.  
Crowley ridacchiò di gusto.  
“Credo che la tua voglia di uscire davvero da qui sia pari a quella che avrei io di scolarmi un bicchiere di acqua santa.” mormorò, malizioso.  
Le sue mani scesero dalle spalle di Aziraphale, dapprima per tormentargli i capezzoli e in seguito per dirigersi decisamente più in basso.  
L’angelo emise un risolino deliziato quando le sentì giungere a destinazione, avvolgendo il suo membro.  
Sia lui che Crowley avevano definitivamente scelto un’anatomia maschile, per quanto nel corso degli anni fosse capitato a entrambi di variare e sperimentare.  
Le mani del demone percorsero il pene di Aziraphale in tutta la sua lunghezza accarezzandolo prima delicatamente, poi con un ritmo più sostenuto.  
Crowley affondò il viso nel collo dell’altro mordendolo lievemente e succhiando la pelle appena tormentata.  
“Così, angelo,” lo incoraggiò poco dopo, sentendolo ansimare, “adoro sentirti così duro per me…” Accarezzò i testicoli e ripercorse tutta la lunghezza del compagno, ancora e ancora, con movimenti delicati ma decisi.  
“N-non ti fermare,” lo pregò Aziraphale, mentre quelle dita esperte lo portavano sempre più vicino al limite.  
“Per nulla al mondo,” soffiò Crowley, direttamente nel suo orecchio, aumentando appena la velocità.  
E dopo una manciata di secondi Aziraphale venne con un verso di pura soddisfazione.  
“Mmh…” mugugnò, reclinando la testa all’indietro e incontrando quello sguardo così unico e dorato che tanto amava.  
Gli occhi serpenteschi di Crowley scintillavano divertiti.  
“Ti chiederei se va tutto bene, ma mi sembra una domanda decisamente superflua,” gongolò il demone, senza sforzarsi di nascondere il suo autocompiacimento.  
“Va _molto più_ che bene, vecchio serpente,” ridacchiò Aziraphale, “E lo sai perfettamente”, continuò rigirandosi in quello strano abbraccio.  
Lo sguardo di Crowley era a metà fra l’adorazione e la gioia più pura.  
Aziraphale abbassò il suo, verso le gambe del compagno. La schiuma ormai si era del tutto dissolta, svelando ciò che prima non si vedeva.  
  
“Guarda, guarda,” mormorò l'angelo, divertito, fissando l’alquanto palese erezione di Crowley: “sembra che qui ci sia una situazione che richiede la nostra attenzione.”

§

Per quanto eccitanti potessero essere i preliminari in una vasca da bagno, la comodità del materasso di Crowley non aveva eguali.  
Aziraphale era stato quanto mai deciso a ricambiare il favore e Crowley aveva fatto del suo meglio per resistere ed evitare di venire nella bocca dell’altro.  
 _Ma, oh, quella lingua_. Mai Crowley avrebbe immaginato che una creatura tanto innocente ‒ _angelica, appunto_ ‒fosse capace di dargli piacere in quel modo, e con tanta maestria.  
Contemplare Aziraphale mentre l’angelo lo succhiava così avidamente aveva un che di tremendamente blasfemo e Crowley aveva trattenuto a stento battute poco felici.  
Quando l’angelo era riemerso dalle sue gambe con un _pop_ osceno e aveva passato la lingua sulla punta del glande, Crowley, in uno sprazzo di lucidità, lo aveva fermato.  
  
Aziraphale gli rifilò un’occhiata a metà fra l’infastidito e il curioso.  
“Non dirmi che non ti stava piacendo. Non convinceresti neanche un bambino,” borbottò, le labbra piegate in un ghignò.  
“Esattamente il contrario, angelo,” sussurrò Crowley, “ma se continui così finirà tutto molto in fretta. E non so te, ma io mi sento pronto a fare sul serio,” concluse allusivo, facendogli l’occhiolino e tirandolo verso di sé.  
  
Aziraphale arrossì, ma sorrise, più che d’accordo con quella constatazione.  
Lasciò che Crowley lo facesse distendere sul letto, sistemandogli prima un cuscino sotto la schiena.  
Si baciarono, voraci, ancora e ancora, come se avessero perduto il respiro l’uno nella bocca dell’altro e stessero tentando disperatamente di recuperarlo*.  
Crowley si staccò quasi a fatica e Aziraphale emise un uggiolio di protesta.  
Il demone lo ignorò e, fatto apparire del lubrificante, gli succhiò la pelle dell’interno coscia, portandosi le sue gambe sopra le spalle.  
“Sei bellissimo,” mormorò, quasi con venerazione, esplorando la sua fessura con un dito.  
  
Aziraphale inarcò la schiena, gemendo: quella lenta preparazione era quasi una tortura.  
Per fortuna non gli ci volle molto per ritrovarsi totalmente rilassato.  
  
“Sono pronto, Crowley,” mormorò, poco dopo, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.  
L’altro interruppe i movimenti circolari con cui lo stava allargando.  
“Mmh, sei sicuro, angelo?”  
Si divertiva a stuzzicarlo, Aziraphale lo sapeva benissimo, e nonostante questo non potè fare a meno di rifilargli un’occhiataccia.  
“Muoviti!” ringhiò.  
Crowley come risposta scoppiò a ridere, ma per il bene di entrambi si affrettò a fare come richiesto.  
“Agli ordini, Principato.”  
  
Entrò lentamente in lui ‒ vide Aziraphale alzare gli occhi al cielo davanti a quella premura forse non necessaria ‒perdendosi in quel calore che sapeva di casa.  
Diede un paio di spinte esplorative stringendo a sé l’altro.  
“Così, amore,” la voce di Aziraphale era un afrodisiaco e Crowley cominciò a muoversi a un ritmo sempre più veloce.  
  
Spinta dopo spinta i gemiti di Aziraphale si fecero via via più acuti.  
Crowley se ne beò per minuti interi, tenendolo stretto e tormentandogli il collo con dei morsi sempre più profondi.  
“Così, angelo,” ansimò piano, mentre l’altro mugolava parole sconnesse, “canta per me.”  
  
Aziraphale era quasi certo che dovesse essere così, il paradiso.  
Era sul punto di pensare che non potesse esistere un piacere più grande, quando Crowley cambiò appena l’angolazione, colpendo un punto dentro di lui che gli annebbiò la vista.  
Aziraphale urlò e conficcò con foga le unghie nella schiena del compagno.  
“Lì! Fallo di nuovo, proprio lì!” lo incitò, quasi con disperazione e Crowley non si fece pregare, mantenendo l’angolazione e rinvigorendo le spinte.  
  
E il viaggio ebbe inizio.  
Si persero insieme in universi sconosciuti e lontani, viaggiarono verso stelle che nemmeno Crowley aveva mai visto, e si conobbero più e più volte, sulle note di una canzone che solo loro potevano udire.  
Andata e ritorno, tra paradiso e inferno, fino a quando l’angelo cedette per primo, sulle labbra il nome di Crowley quasi fosse una preghiera.  
Il demone lo seguì poco dopo, negli occhi una luce che pareva come rubata al più luminoso degli astri.  
Ripresero fiato tenendosi abbracciati, senza distogliere neanche un secondo lo sguardo dall’altro.  
E accadde in quel momento: nell’osservare la quantità smisurata d’amore ‒ troppa da sostenere ‒ dipinta sul viso di Aziraphale, Crowley, per un secondo che sapeva di eternità, si convinse di non essere mai caduto.

§

“Temo che la recita ormai sia cominciata.”  
“Non mi sembri molto dispiaciuto angelo.”  
  
Erano sdraiati a letto, nudi e completamente appagati.  
Aziraphale era accoccolato contro Crowley, il viso appoggiato sul suo petto, mentre le braccia del demone lo circondavano, e le sue dita disegnavano delle pigre carezze sulla sua schiena.  
  
Aziraphale si sollevò appena per guardare il compagno negli occhi.  
“Un pochino lo sono,” confessò, mordendosi le labbra, “i ragazzi ci tenevano, e Anathema ci farà sicuramente una ramanzina non appena si accorgerà della nostra assenza.”  
Crowley fece una smorfia infastidita: non lo avrebbe mai confessato ma la versione arrabbiata di Anathema era una delle poche cose in grado di intimorirlo.  
  
“Possiamo sempre vestirci e teletrasportarci in tempo per la fine della rappresentazione,” propose, alzando le spalle, e Aziraphale sorrise.  
Lo inteneriva da morire vedere quanto Crowley tenesse alla piccola banda di Tadfield pur rifiutandosi di ammetterlo.  
“Ma per quanto possa essermi simpatico Adam, non posso proprio dire che mi dispiaccia essermi perso il momento dell’Annunciazione. Per Satana, ma i loro insegnanti dovevano proprio scegliere l’anticristo per interpretare il fottuto Arcangelo Gabr-ahia!”  
Crowley fissò incredulo l’angelo: _davvero quel piccolo bastardo gli aveva appena rifilato un pizzicotto? E aveva pure la faccia tosta di guardarlo come se non fosse successo niente!_  
“Quessssta me la paghi,” sibilò gettandosi all’attacco verso i punti deboli dell’altro che ormai conosceva bene.  
  
E mentre ridendo cercava di respingere l’assalto di quelle dita che lo solleticavano ovunque, Aziraphale decise che tardare ancora un po’ non sarebbe stata poi questa gran tragedia.  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto :)  
> storia originariamente postata su efp https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3951562&i=1 dove il mio nickname è Leila91  
> kudos or comments will make my day ♥


End file.
